


YouTube Cult Club

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Discord Made Me Do It. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Judge Me, It's Chaotic Bad, M/M, None Of these Tags Will Ever Be Positive, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, YouTube, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru





	YouTube Cult Club

**_YouTube Cult Club_ **

 

 

_9:47 PM_

 

 ** _Coran Coran The Crafty Man:_** I... have made a mistake

I... swore... on a live stream

 

 _ **ShiNO:**_ Hey. It's ok. You can do it, your fans love you too much to leave over this.

 

 _ **Lance You Thot A Lot:**_ um shiro stop lying to the poor guy his career is over

 

 _ **ShiNO:**_ This is why no one fucking likes you.

 

 _ **Lance You Thot A Lot:**_ thats not what ur bro said in bed last night OoO

 

 _ **Hunk-a-Dunk:**_ Lance wht is that face supposed to be

 

 _ **Lance You Thot A Lot:**_ Keih giving me a bj-

 

 _ **Keith:**_ Incorrect there is nothing to blow.

 

 _ **Lance You Thot A Lot:**_ Sandy, my darling... you hurt me real bad, you know it's true.

 

 _ **Keith:**_ I'm going to hurt u when i get home.

 

 _ **Mattie Has A Fattie:**_ Kinkyyyyyyyy

 

 ** _ShiNO:_** I like that we all just. Forgot about Coran.

 

 _ **Keith:**_ What did u say?

 

 ** _Coran Coran The Crafty Man:_** I...

I said... quiznak.

 

 _ **Mattie Has A Fattie:**_ Bitch no

 

 _ **Keith:**_ COoran now i know u are very... eccentric, but that isnt a real swear word.

 

 _ **Lance You Thot A Lot:**_ COoran

 

 ** _ShiNO:_** COoran

 

 _ **Hunk-a-Dunk:**_ COoran

 

 _ **Keith:**_ You guys are fucking immature. 

 

 _ **Lance You Thot A Lot:**_ ahh my bby is actually upset hes typing perfectly

 

 _ **ShiNO:**_ Or he's just not lazy like you and puts in effort when texting.

 

 _ **Lance You Thot A Lot:**_ nahh he is literally poutinf right here

 

 _ **Mattie Has A Fattie:**_ poutinf

 

 _ **ShiNo:**_ poutinf

 

 _ **Hunk-a-Dunk:**_ poutinf

 

 _ **Lance You Thot A Lot:**_ yKNOW WHAAT FUCK YOU GUYS

 

 _ **Fettucini Pidgeotto:**_ wut in the fresh gay hell

COoran 

poutinf

A legacy.

 

 _ **Coran Coran The Crafty Man:**_ So anyways, I am gonna post an apology video, mixed with a giveaway

Also... you guys fucking suxk

 

 _ **Lance You Thot A Lot:**_ hBHGVBHNJHBGVBHNGBHN. NOW IF YOU HAD SAID THAT SHIT ON LIVE-

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
